Love is nothing but a mess
by Lycopene
Summary: Boys are oblivious, girls are drama queens, cheerleaders are evil, best friends are nosy and over protective older brothers are over protective older brothers, mix that and what do you get? A mess of course! R
1. The green eyed monster

A/N: Yeah, I know what you guys are probably thinking. Why the hell did I start another story when the rest of them are in hiatus? –sigh- I can't help it really, even if I tried the plot bunny seems to come and go and never finish…I'm sorry. I know my promises are not to be trusted, but for my pride and own sake I WILL FINISH EVERY SINGLE STORY I'VE STARTED! There you go… my apologies.

This is my first Romance/Humor driven story, which I'm sure I will finish considering this in contrast with all my other stories is already completely planned, I think. It is not written just planned which is a relief. So expect constant updates, hopefully. -crosses fingers- And before ending this author note, I will a little less than willingly thank my sister for all her support and dedicate her the chapter, you never know with sisters nowadays.

Enough of my author's rant, on with the disclaimer,

Disclaimer: Angewoman-13 doesn't owns Digimon or any other character, she only owns the plot. Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei animations studios Co. Japan Enjoy the reading! Nothing is mine, don't sue me.

Love is nothing but a mess

Summary: Boys are oblivious, girls are drama queens, cheerleaders are evil, best friends are nosy and over protective older brothers are over protective older brothers, mix that and what do you get? A mess of course! As the phrase says: "**_Love has this horrible habit of messing everything up." _**And that doesn't make it any less funny. R&R

Chapter 1

The green eyed monster

The basketball court, the movement of shoes, a swish, a cheering crowd, Takeru 'Tk' Takaishi and a three pointer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THAT PUTS ODAIBA IN THE LEAD! GO ODAIBA!" the voice of a male teen echoed around the place through a microphone excitedly, the crowd cheering loudly behind him.

"Yamasaki, this is the last time I warn you," hissed a strong stiff voice, echoing around the room in a lower menacing tone. Yamasaki cringed, he hated having him on his tail, he was as bitter as rotten lemon, and that was saying something.

"Sorry professor, I know this is supposed to be an unbiased game, but...OH GEE, ANOTHER TWO POINTS! GO ODAIBA!" the young voice of Yamasaki echoed around the room happily again, ignoring once again his teacher's twentieth warning.

"Yamasaki..." the older teacher hissed dangerously, a treacherous shade of red filling up his face. The boy looked at him happily his smile disappearing as soon as he saw his teacher's face; he gulped while a severe looking man took the microphone from the teen's trembling hands.

"AND WE'RE BACK TO THE GAME PEOPLE!" said enthusiastically the once stiff voice of the middle aged teacher, Yamasaki stared wide eyed, the crowd stared mouth opened, the cheerleading squad gawked stopping their routine and the opposite team ogled dumbly dropping the ball to the floor in astonishment. The local team sweatdropped looked at each other and Tk scored.

"AND OUR LOCAL STAR, TK TAKAISHI SCOOOOOOOORED!" declared the booming voice of the once stern teacher. The crowd shrugged, and cheered loudly, hugging each other showing how much they loved each other, the season was over and they had won. The referee whistled. It was official. ODAIBA WON 97-90 THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP!

"AND THAT IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, GIVE THE ODAIBA TEAM A CHEER AND LET'S GET THE PARY STARTED!" said the overly exited teacher, dancing clumsily in his place receiving odd glances from bystanders and a glare from Yamasaki, he had technically lost his job.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"OMG KARI, WE'VE WON! WE'VE WON!" Yolei yelled enthusiastically, giving her shorter female friend a bone crushing hug, getting as sometimes happened to her while excited, a little bit out of hand.

"Umm, Yolei?" the brunette breathed, feeling herself turning slightly blue. The lavender haired girl turned to her friend surprised.

"What?" she asked hugging her tighter, seeing over her shoulder a rather welcoming sight of a rather handsome guy, passing by giving her a rather good view of his...

"Yolei I can't breathe," Kari whizzed, being released instantly by her friend sheepishly. Yolei scratched her head in embarrassment, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. As happy as Kari was of winning, she did not fancied death.

"Sorry Kari, you know how I get when I get exited," Yolei replied off handedly, jumping on her spot, trying unsuccessfully to find the guy she was watching just a while ago.

"Yolei, what are you searching for?" Kari inquired curiously, trying to follow her lavender haired friend's gaze, which turned to be quite difficult over the sea of people.

"Some guy that passed by, he was really cute," Yolei replied shamelessly, jumping from her spot trying to get a better sight, after all, Odaiba had just won their first State Championship and people were more than eager to celebrate. The brunette frowned.

"I thought you liked Ken," Kari commented bewildered, giving her friend a quizzical look. Yolei stopped jumping, giving up hope, and turned to her friend skeptical, some kind of shadow obscuring her face. Kari sweatdropped.

"I do, the thing is that, there is a whole bunch of cute boys out there, and Ken doesn't seems to notice me in the littlest bit, I mean come'n he preferred leaving with _Davis_ to who knows where instead of sitting here with us," Yolei said, sighing just afterwards in spite of herself.

"You know, I don't think he wanted to go with D—

The brown-haired girl started, trying to comfort her precarious friend but was soon cut afterwards.

"Kari, the fact that I don't have a date to go to whatever party there is going to be today, doesn't means you shouldn't have one, come'n let's find Tk!" Yolei exclaimed chirpily, doing more than willingly of matchmaker. Kari's crimson eyes widened in surprise. Yolei was sure to be cheeky AND nosy.

"WHAT!" Kari exclaimed horror stricken, feeling her body get stiff, million of uncomfortable, awkward and quite surprising thoughts popped on her mind. _Tk and I, on a date! WHAT? _

"Come'n Kari, don't let any of those foul and evil cheerleaders take what is for right yours," Yolei said darkly, shadows covering her face, taking her friend's stiff and sweaty hand into hers dragging her through the crowd determined, Kari following numbly. _What's MINE? Since when? _Kari thought, coming up with a rather frightening picture of an evil cheerleader tearing Tk's head off, the cheerleader being not exactly a cheerleader but an evil Floramon. Kari shuddered.

"Yolei, I never told you I liked Tk," Kari said matter-of-factly, trying to keep as neutral as possible. After all, she didn't like Tk in that way, Yolei being the first person who presented her with such scenario, but why did she felt so uncertain all of a sudden. _I care for him and he is really cute and ...and...Oh god, do I like him? I can't like him like him…no I don't…I…_

"Kari, that is not going to work with me, I mean, I can read you like a book and honestly, you've never been so interested in basketball before, is either one you've found your dreamt sport or two you like the guy; I've read lots of magazines and believe me, it's the latter" Yolei commented expertly, a strange kind of glint emanating from her round glasses, making her look horribly alike to a scientist.

"Yolei, we are friends, and friends are supposed to care for each other," Kari replied in what she hoped could be a confident voice, suddenly followed by a nervous laugh, well more like cackle.

"Dear god, SHE CAUGHT HIM!" Yolei exclaimed frantic, stopping suddenly, clasping her hands over her mouth in terror. The brunette looked at her terrorized friend with a quizzical look.

"Who got who Yolei?" The crimson eyed girl inquired quietly, a little bit amused at her friend's reaction considering she seemed as if a roaring lion had just entered the gym attacking random students savagely. She smiled briefly and followed the gaze of her petrified friend to the commotion, her eyes bulging out of her sockets as soon as she caught the scene, any sight of amusement or happiness clearly gone. And it wasn't a lion by the way but a lioness.

There he was, Tk Takaishi talking animatedly with the worst person anyone could ever imagine, the leader of the cheerleading squad and fan club, the unfandomable, quite annoying and mean, Mokoto Shirotori. Kari's eyes narrowed instantly, Mokoto was a one of the girls who specialized on making her life unbearable, from humiliating her in public to staining her white blouse with grape juice.

Kari sharpened her claws, well nails, and lunged at the annoying bugger, well not really, more like stood there watching dumbly the scene, feeling something she had never felt before. The sound of her heart collapsing against the floor shattering in very small pieces, a pang on her heart and it hurt horribly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that...that...well you know is flirting with him, I mean, she totally knows he is – Kari you okay?" The lavender girl asked with worry, looking over her friend's saddened look.

"Oh, I'm fine Yolei, don't worry, come on let's go Tk is _obviously_ busy," Kari said weakly, looking at the floor reproachfully, tugging her friend's right sleeve indicating her to leave with her. Yolei frowned and looked at her friend with disbelief.

"Kari, I can't believe you!" Yolei exclaimed exalted putting her arms on her friend's shoulders looking at her fiercely; Kari squirmed under her protuberant gaze. Yolei really frightened her sometimes.

"You can't leave him with that _thing_," she hissed, shaking her shoulders rapidly in attempt to knock some sense into her. _SNAP OUT OF IT HIKARI!_ She thought, giving the brunette girl an unbelieving stare. Tk looked up at the small commotion, a bright smile reaching his eyes at the sight of the girls.

"KARI, YOLEI!" He called and waved to them, ignoring the useless attempts of Mokoto to engage him once again in conversation. Yolei waved back enthusiastically, removing her hands from Kari's shoulders. Kari managed to master a small smile that probably passed as a grimace.

"So Tk, you were saying," Motoko said loudly an insolent smirk plastered on her face and tugged Tk's blazer softly while giving the brunette girl a dirty look of disdain.

"Excuse me Motoko, it will have to be another time," Tk said off handedly taking off to meet the other girls, a goofy smile evident on his face, ignoring Motoko's insane ranting. The cheerleader's face reddened, green eyes suddenly taking over her "stuck-up" frame.

"TAKERU COME BACK HERE, WE'RE NOT FINISHED, DON'T LEAVE ALONE, COME HERE, IT'S AN ORDER!" Motoko yelled moving her arms wildly to get his attention, green eyes glinting, making quite a spectacle, a vain popping from her forehead. Seeing Tk wasn't coming back, she exited the room fuming like a mad dog but not before slamming the door loudly. _I'm getting back on you Hikari Yagami, you're going to fall_. She thought darkly before getting out sight.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," Tk said brightly giving the girls a cheerful smile, the gymnasium slowly emptying. . Yolei smiled back and nudged her brunette friend painfully in the ribs when she reserved herself to look at the floor.

"Your friend Motoko has a _very_ nasty temper," Yolei said darkly, eyeing the room suspiciously, suspecting Motoko hiding under a bleacher ready to lunge at them. _You never know with cheerleaders._

"Motoko?" he inquired bewildered, scratching his head with his right hand. Yolei nodded energetically giving him a skeptical look, boys where not to be trusted when it came to cheerleaders. Kari looked up warily, trying to get over all her sudden awkwardness, eyeing Tk suspiciously. He should know who Motoko is.

Then he chuckled, "You're talking about the girl I was talking to a moment ago right?" he asked, an amused smile crossing his fine thing lips. Yolei and Kari nodded.

"She is kind of weird, she kept on asking me if I could give her one of my socks, I've always thought cheerleaders were weird but not that much," he commented sheepishly. Yolei grinned. _He doesn't like her! Whoohoo! Go Kari! _

"You know guys, I've just remember something, I told Ken we would meet later, so I gotta go now, talk you laters, congratulations for your game Tk!" Yolei said happily, giving Kari a small push towards Tk before running to the exit. Kari's eyes widened and looked at the lavender haired girl run towards the exit. Kari gave her an apprehensive look which Yolei shrugged off giving her thumbs up before exiting the room. Kari sighed, feeling her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"So, what's up?" Tk asked casually, putting his hands inside his blazer's pockets nervously. Kari looked up at him and opened her mouth.

"Err...nothing...really," she said slowly, silently smacking herself for giving him such a weak answer, fidgeting with her feet.

_Being with Tk wasn't so awkward. _Kari thought miserably, returning her gaze to the floor.

_That's because you didn't know you liked him. _A confident voice said inside her head, sounding slightly familiar.

"Shut up," Kari mumbled lowly and looked up instantly realizing she had said it aloud, giving Tk one of her remorseful grimaces.

"Excuse me?" Tk asked waking up from his own mental reverie, looking at her strangled.

"Nothing," Kari replied blushing lightly. Tk shrugged and gave her a smile. Kari returned her gaze to the ground again, a redder blush spreading down her cheeks.

_I told you so! _An annoying voice said which now she recognized faintly as hers, said inside her head.

_Leave me alone!_ Kari yelled mentally, shaking her head in an attempt of getting rid of her annoying double.

_I'm still here!_ Her double taunted while Kari imagined a more confident version of herself smiling smugly to a Lilliputian version of herself.

"Kari, I have meant to ask you something," Tk said nervously, fidgeting with his now uncovered hands, looking at the floor. Kari looked up, feeling her face redden, getting a rather embarrassing picture of herself dressed in a Tomato costume running after a scared to death Tk.

"Yes?" Kari instructed him to continue, even though she was more than aware she looked even worst than a juicy tomato. Tk breathed and looked up a fierce blush spread down his handsome face. Kari couldn't help of his implications.

_Whoa girl, what have you done to him! I haven't seen Tk blush so much since Davis thought you two guys were going on a date! Or was it when you fell over him after a bad landing in the digital world? Being truthful, that was a rather interesting landing being on top of..._

Kari proceeded to ignore her more than cheeky inner voice and looked at Tk hopefully. What was she expecting? She was part hopeful and part scared. What if Yolei was right, what if Tk liked her and wanted to invite her on a date! Kari gulped, her heart beating forcefully in her chest.

"Well you see, I like this girl," Tk began, while Kari's hopes came crashing to the ground in a loud crash, while she imagined the Lilliputian version of herself falling through an endless hole of darkness and despair.

"And?" Kari asked her voice cracking. _Tk likes another girl what's the big deal!_ _Get over yourself Hikari, with luck it won't be Motoko! Shouldn't you feel happy for him?_ But those thought did not make Hikari feel better and unexpectedly to her a sudden feeling of anger began to overcome her, a type of anger she had never felt before.

"Well you see, I've been planning on declaring my feelings to her and I was wondering if you could help me out, I mean you know all this kind of girl stuff and..." he trailed off. He looked at her and was startled when he found his brunette friend quite errr...tense.

"What else do you need _Takeru_?" she asked coolly, feeling her body tremble in an attempt to control her feelings. Tk looked at her flabbergast; he had never seen Kari so exalted before.

"Errr...Kari do you feel alright?" Tk asked tactfully, moving forward to touch her shoulder which she brushed away with a quivering hand.

"Just tell me what else you _need,_" she said, anger dripping from her voice. She tried to smile but what came out was more like a creepy grimace, closing her hands in a fist so tight it turned white. Tk was taken aback; he should have told her what all was about from the begging.

"Kari if you're jealous just let me tell you who this person is and –

"JEALOUS? TK YOU DON'T GET A THING!" She yelled frantically, before exiting the room in tears, leaving a gobsmacked Tk behind like a fish out of water, he had really screwed it up.

_------------------_

_A/N: _Yeah that's about the first chapter, I don't really trust my humoristic and romantic abilities, but I think it was fine. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope, but that depends on how many reviews I receive and my inspiration. I hope you all liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until next chapter, and don't forget to drop a review!

Angel

PS: Read my profile for news! Only if you want of course!

PSS: THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Three important principles

A/n: Yeah, I know…I know. This time I'll simply skip the reasons why I haven't updated (crappy life…blah…blah…exams…blah…blah…school work…blah) since I just don't think people actually care. –sweatdrops-

Anyways, I know it has been a long time (maybe not that long) since I've updated and truth to be told the chapter has been ready for a few weeks now but I had to go through my usual scrutiny and still some errors seem to leak. –sigh-. The thing is that the second chapter is here! I took me quite a long time (besides checking for errors) to write this because I takes me a really hard time to write transition chapters. The ideas are there but…the stuff in between is absent. o.O;

As usual, I apologize for the tardy, but as you probably have noticed…I'm kind of in the slow updating side. I really don't know if this chapter is actually better than the first one (after all, I'm still _kind of_ new at this genre) but I still enjoyed writing it. Just as I hope you enjoy reading it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I had no idea I would get so positive feedback, so I'm really happy and proud. So this chapter is for you all: YingYang-animal, Dream Ablaze, Shuu234, Drunkenchicken94, KariLight, kc, Aki Midoshi, crazy angel, pausluoma, gizmo-396, matchmaker and kingdom219, you all made my day and still do.

Enough of author rant, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything strictly related to it (damn it!), other than that it's all mine. Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei. (Unfortunately for us). Enjoy the reading. Nothing is mine so…please…don't sue me.

Love is nothing but a mess

Summary: Boys are oblivious, girls are drama queens, cheerleaders are evil, best friends are nosy and over protective older brothers are over protective older brothers, mix that and what do you get? A mess of course! As the phrase says: "**_Love has this horrible habit of messing everything up." _**And that doesn't make it any less funny. R&R

Chapter 2

Three important principles

He took the ball hesitantly, aimed uncertainly and shot. The ball barely making it to the backboard bouncing back to the floor aimlessly. He sighed hopelessly.

The tall figure of Takaishi Takeru sat on the cold floor of the gym tiredly, passing a hand absentmindedly through his messy blonde hair. He had really screwed it this time, and once again failed at telling the girl he liked how he felt, who to complicate matters was no other than Hikari Yagami, Kari how everyone preferred to call her, _my utterly beautiful love_ how Davis preferred to call her (when she wasn't there) or …heck he wasn't about to get started about how he preferred to call her.

_Why does love have to be so darn difficult?! I'm just a clueless guy, how was I supposed to know she would literally bark at me! Wait until Yamato hears of this...wait a minute...this was all his idea in first place! I would totally kick his ass if it wasn't for the fact that he is my brother…and that he is bigger than me and stronger...darn it_

Takeru thought in annoyance, groaning at his own stupidity. Matt vastly enjoyed his suffering, he could still taste the flavor of that last horrible meal he had at his house.

"Making Kari jealous," Tk whispered miserably and snorted in spite of himself as his hands found a way to his face in shame.

"Idiot," he whispered under his breath, before slamming his head lightly on the cold floor continuously, slightly annoyed at himself...well more like noticeably annoyed at himself.

"Hitting your head won't make things any better you know," a distinctive feminine voice echoed around the room. Tk groaned again, he didn't have time for another mini-drama, and who else could cause that, no other than the over reactive Yolei Inoe.

"Are you here for some sort of personal kind of torture, because if you are...I don't want to hear about it," Tk said tiredly, giving Yolei a pleading glance, Yolei restrained herself and gave him a toothy grin.

"Of course not," Yolei said a little bit happier than Tk would have liked, "I saw the whole thing" she added pitifully, patting his hand in an attempt to comfort him, which didn't worked quite well. Tk groaned again as Yolei sat opposite him, her mind working on some sort of wicked and complicated plan.

"You were spying on us?" Tk asked unbelieving, staring at his lavender haired friend while she tried to look innocent, putting her hands together as if praying, an imaginary halo floating over her head.

"Spying is a very strong word don't you think?" Yolei questioned off handedly, Tk looked at her skeptical.

"I would rather call it watching over you ...and recording it on tape," Yolei said nervously, fidgeting with something on her hands... a cam-recorder. Tk sweatdropped and gawked at her._ MY FAILURE AND MISERY RECORDED ON TAPE! _

"ON TAPE! YOLEI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Tk yelled making a grab for the cam-recorder on Yolei's hands which she kept away as she stood up. _More like...why weren't you thinking?_ He thought bitterly, lunging at Yolei again, Yolei barely moved away this time.

"Tk, calm down, I was using it just in case something interesting happened..." Yolei trailed off backing away from a menacing looking Tk.

"Yolei give me that," Tk whispered almost sounding threatening, getting nearer to a surprised Yolei; and with a swift movement grabbed the camcorder from her grasp, a triumphant smirk curling on his lips. _Basketball training is finally paying off! _

Yolei put a hand over her mouth fighting back giggles, while the young male teen opened the camcorder to find...nothing. Tk sighed.

"Yolei where's the tape?" Tk asked curtly, the older girl getting slowly on his nerves. Yolei looked away blushing profusely.

"You don't want to know," she said sheepishly, fidgeting with her hands looking for the first time since the conversation started uneasy. Tk sweatdropped.

"But that's not why I'm here, I'm going to help you," Yolei added, returning to her dramatic self. Tk sighed in defeat, he could use a little bit of help.

"Alright, so what do I do now?" he asked, quietly giving in. For a fraction of second he hesitated, not certain if it was a good idea but quickly brushed the thought away. Honestly, there was no way hell things could go any worse. But was there in earth?

"Well Takaishi Takeru, welcome to Girls 101," she said with glee, a scientific aura slowly emanating from her, round glasses glinting in the light making her resemblance to a chemistry teacher startling… There were going to be long hours before he could understand how a girl mind really worked.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--..-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

Hikari stomped her feet against the asphalt angrily, her nose up high, the cool breeze feeling cold against her wet skin. She wasn't about to make a fool of herself in front of him. Boys could be so dense sometimes and pretty stupid too, don't forget senseless. _Who needs them! I know I don't..._

The brunette girl huffed in annoyance at herself. _Why did I have to make such a scene?_ _Besides, what was all the fuss about, it's normal for guys to have crushes on girls...and I'm sure all girls feel jealous when their best boy-friend likes a girl don't they? Because as soon as Tk finds a girlfriend we won't be able to spend as much as time together and things could suddenly turn awkward...and I really enjoy his company..._

Kari sighed sadly, guilt starting to build at the pit of her stomach. Maybe she was a little bit too dramatic. She bit her lip. _Shouldn't I be feeling happy for him? Why is it that I don't? Could it be that..._

"Hey Kari, wait up!" a distinctive male voice called behind her happily. Kari grimaced almost instinctively. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, not right now.

"Hey Davis," she replied, giving him a casual smile, at least that was what she intended. Davis grinned a little bit too happily as he caught up with her and decided to walk by her side.

"I saw you walking by and decided it would be a good opportunity for us to talk, there's something I need to tell you," he hushed, scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. Kari held herself back from groaning. _Not again! Please not again! _

"Davis, I...I," Kari began nervously, trying to find a subtle way not hurting his feelings, after all he was a great friend…just a great FRIEND.

"Let me explain this, I know that I haven't been the best at showing my feelings for you and everything but I want you to know...

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--..-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

Back at the gym…

"Let me get this straight, all I have to do is get her roses?" Tk asked skeptically. Everything Yolei had tried to explain for the last thirty minutes didn't made sense at all! Girls couldn't be that silly! Or could they?

"I'm positive, I'm a female remember? I know about this stuff," she replied confidently, polishing her right hand's nails with her shirt.

"But Yolei, that's you! How do I know if it'll work for Kari?" Tk exclaimed urgently, he didn't have time to deal with so cheesy stuff! Besides Kari wasn't like that….at least that what he thought…

"Tk…Tk…Tk…there are three simple things that make ALL females happy." Yolei began expertly rising three pointy fingers in the air triumphantly. Tk raised an uncertain eyebrow. Were girls really that complicated? Could my happiness (and Kari's of course) really depend on three silly principles? Could there be a manual of behavior? What about a female constitution? Think about the possibilities!

"One is shopping, as far as my experience acknowledges, all girls like to go shopping, even if some do not fully admit it," Yolei said putting one of her fingers down. Tk blinked as he a strange sensation of lightheadedness overcome him.

"What do you have to say about our History teacher, that woman seems to wear the same clothes everyday," Tk replied dryly. The remedy to female angst and hatred COULD NOT resume to three superficial principles! If that were the case, what were females mad about all the time! It doesn't make sense at all!

"The way you put this shows me you haven't learnt a thing since we've been here," Yolei said while rubbing her temples in exhaustion, at which Tk couldn't help but feel slightly ticked off. On normal days, he would have laughed but this was no normal day.

"We've only been talking for thirty minutes Yolei," Tk reminded her calmly, trying to regain once again his cool. After all, Yolei did offer to help.

"And for your information, no matter how old, wrinkly, smelly or boring a woman is, even if she doesn't change clothes often, I'm sure she shops once in a while, I remember seen her current dress brand new last year," She said skillfully, her nose scrunching up in concentration as she ignored Tk's comment. The former feeling slightly grossed out. After all, not everyday someone decides to describe their History teacher is such a vivid way.

"Anyways back to our lesson, the second thing that makes all females happy is flowers," Yolei said enthusiastically as a second finger was withdrawn. Tk sighed in defeat as he rose on his feet.

"And the third and most important thing—

"Yolei," Tk interrupted softly as the lavender haired girl turned her complete attention to him, shutting up instantly.

"What kind of flowers do I have to get her?" he asked meekly giving his older friend a vague smile. Yolei's expression couldn't be happier.

"Right….you can't get her roses, unless you're one hundred percent sure she is going to accept, maybe some tulips or some daisies? Or…," Yolei trailed off as she kept on mentioning a wide range of flowers and colors. Tk couldn't help but to stifle a laugh at how uncanny everything actually seemed.

"What about lilies? I think those are her favorites," He finally said quietly, Yolei's ranting about flowers becoming a little bit too distressing after the suggestion of black roses, explaining how females found attractive –yet disturbing– its delivery.

"Are you sure those are her favorite, I remember her saying daffodils gave her this little tickling sensation," Yolei commented thoughtfully.

"That's because she's allergic to daffodils," Tk replied, a sweatdrop clearly forming on the back of his head as his left hand rubbed his neck uneasily.

"That would explain why she was red and puffing, I thought she was tired from running or something although now that you mention it she wasn't—

"Yolei," Tk called, a smile forming on his lips. Yolei's tendency to get out of track was amusing. He had to accept she had actually cheered him up.

"Sorry, well there's a shop near Kari's house… you'll buy the flowers there," Yolei commanded seriously, her right fist slamming against her left palm. Tk gave a vigorous nod; Yolei's antics suddenly turning serious giving her a rather powerful military aura.

"And have this," she added, showing Tk a walkie-talkie as a grave expression plastered her face, "You'll need it," she concluded strongly. A scene of an old American movie rapidly crossed Tk's mind. There was the soldier with a big gun; saluted his official and embarked himself on a kamikaze mission.

Tk barely grinned as he saluted Yolei just as the soldier from the movie and ran towards the shop she had instructed, even if it was indeed a kamikaze mission, he couldn't help but feel hopeful about it.

"Hey, you owe one!" Yolei yelled behind him, a fanatical grin overcoming her features before racing after her friend, she wasn't leaving him before seeing some results.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--..-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

"Let me explain this, I know that I haven't been the best at showing my feelings for you and everything but I want you to know—

"Umm, Davis what happened with Ken?" Kari interrupted before he could get any further, she really hated doing this to Davis but she didn't have the heart to tell him off.

"Ken?" Davis asked suspiciously, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes as if looking for some sort of symptom to suddenly show up.

_Now he thinks I like Ken! This can't get any worse…Kami-sama, please help me!_

"Yes, you see Yolei was looking for him a while ago," She saved herself, quietly thanking herself for her quick wit. Davis looked at her strangely but quickly shrugged it off.

"He want back to the school, I think, I don't really know, but Kari what I wanted to tell you is—

"Hey Davis, look, there's…there's…there's a…" Kari babbled frankly, pointing her finger into space, looking for something to take his attention away from her.

_Come'n Odaiba, use your magic, make something happen, something appear…_

Just as her prayers were answered Davis stared where her finger was not so clearly pointing at and roared, "WHAT THE HELL IS TJ DOING HERE!"

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--..-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

Shirotori Motoko was leader of the cheerleader squad, part-time model and over-all considered the prettiest girl on the whole universe, or so she thought. In fact, she was quite moody, bossy and rude, not that anyone mentioned about it. She had quite a fame of a life destroyer and is thought to have seduced her math teacher after he gave her an F, which was changed –not surprisingly– to an A+.

Making the long tale short, as three P's (perfect, popular, pretty) possessor cheerleader she is, she couldn't deal with the fact of rejection or the fact that a commoner like Hikari Yagami could ACTUALLY have something she couldn't.

"You're going to see Hikari, this is the beginning to your worst day ever," Motoko murmured darkly under her breath as she made her way to the almighty and overly handsome Takeru Takaishi.

_Step one: Find target_

…

_Step two: Fire_

A slow walking Tk looked behind him, he had the feeling (don't ask why) that someone was following and just as he turned around, a girl's body collapsed against his own making his newly bought lilies fall to the ground.

"Tk, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Motoko said innocently as she lashed her utterly fake eyelashes at him.

"No problem, I'll just pick them up," Tk replied politely, giving the cheerleader a weird glance. Motoko smiled maniacally as Tk picked up the flowers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TJ DOING HERE!" a not so distant voice yelled from the parallel street. Motoko looked at Tk and took the flowers from him with grace.

_Step three: Yagami, prepare to die!_

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--..-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-

A/n: Should I feel good about this? –laughs- Maybe I should. This is about chapter 2. Originally it was intended to be a little bit longer, but it was such a good place to end that I kind of had to. Her character is just too evil. –snort-

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always I hope you drop a review, you have no idea how much it motivates me to write more. If it weren't for you guys I'd probably update every two years or so. Anyways, if you have any comment/suggestion or constructive criticism that's great! And if you want to leave a nice review that's great too! I really want to know what you guys think.

Until next chapter,

Angel

PS: This chapter had no intention to offend anyone, if it did. Don't sue me. –wink-


	3. The most important principle

I'm most ashamed, no honestly I AM. I can't believe myself (actually I do), so my deepest apologies for this. I can tell you that I lost my computer, lost the notebook on which I had written everything down and that I had temporally removed myself from writing, but I doubt that'll change a thing about the current state of affairs. Lol.

So if you feel like kicking my ass, go ahead. As for the fic, considering I've lost every single note I had of this, I guess I'll just take another approach? Continue it, with its usual humor and silliness, only better written? At least, that I hope.

So here it is the newest chapter for all dear readers (if you're still out there, somewhere) and for the new ones that will result. :D

PS: Good news is: I'm re-watching Digimon again! We know what that means: MORE INSPIRATION!

Thanks to: mel92, Dream Ablaze, Matt, silverknight426, Arisa Aihara, Fiorella Takaishi, CRAZY WITH HAPPINESS (XD), The Sushi Monster, Frozen Triplets, Mika-chan, Puasluoma, TwinkieTUTUS, and Potter's light. I really appreciate your reviews as the one of the reason for my comeback.

Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything strictly related to it (damn it!), other than that it's all mine. Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei. (Unfortunately for us). Enjoy the reading. Nothing is mine so…please…don't sue me.

* * *

Love is nothing but a mess

Summary: Boys are oblivious, girls are drama queens, cheerleaders are evil, best friends are nosy and over protective older brothers are over protective older brothers, mix that and what do you get? A mess of course! As the phrase says: "_**Love has this horrible habit of messing everything up." **_And that doesn't make it any less funny. R&R

Chapter 3

_The most important principle_

"WHAT THE HELL IS TJ DOING HERE!" a not so distant voice yelled from the parallel street. Motoko looked at Tk and took the flowers from him with grace.

_Step three: Yagami, prepare to die!_

* * *

Kari wouldn't, couldn't dare, to believe her eyes. Was Tk giving Motoko a bouquet of lilies? Could Motoko be the lucky girl who captured her best friend's heart? It was impossible (and those were her favorite flowers!), it just couldn't be because…it hurt so much.

She could feel the tears piling up behind her eyelid again, the hotness that burned her eyes and made them blurry.

"Kari, are you okay?"

She ran. It didn't matter anymore. She ignored Davis insistent yelling behind her and failed to witness Motoko's eloquently evil smile. She even failed to hear Tk running after her the first couple of blocks.

Her face was wet and the wind stroke almost painfully against her skin. She opened the door of her apartment quietly and dried her eyes with the fabric of her sleeve. Her older brother was home from college and last thing she wanted was bothering him with fragility.

* * *

He sat waiting by the park in vain. He had lost her one block away and the possibilities of finding her now were near minimal. Even when he was more than eager to blame Motoko for his current state of affairs he couldn't. He'd been stupid, and cowardly.

Her bouquet was still in his hands, half of its flowers either thorn or missing. He had disregarded them as soon as he had started running after her. He sighed.

"What are you doing here TS?" there was only one person on the face of Earth that insisted on mispronouncing his name.

"Davis?" Tk looked up; from his position on the bench his friend looked quite intimidating. His hair was as messy as always, the old pair of goggles still plastered over his head; it was in times like this when his resemblance with Tai was striking.

"You didn't answer my question," the sweat that traveled down his cheek signaled him that Davis had been running after Kari too.

"Nothing," Tk had been inclined to answer he had been feeling pity for himself but thought better.

Davis face grew into a snarl as he curled his hands into fists. Without a warning he stroke Tk's jaw with a perfectly placed hook. Tk didn't place any resistance when the shorter teen took him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him upright; the bouquet of wrecked flowers lay forgotten on the bench.

"That was for making Kari cry," Davis hissed hotly against his face and pushed Tk forcefully against a tree. The blonde cringed with pain but said nothing.

"This for being a dipshit," he jeered, finally releasing him from his grip. A flustered hand made its way through his rowdy hair almost complacent.

"I deserved it," said Tk quietly, rubbing the sore place in his jaw were Davis's hook had connected. He was quietly pleased that he hadn't busted his lip.

Davis smirked at him, "You sure deserved it TS,"

Tk smiled meekly from his spot against the tree and he too brushed his hand through his own messy hair. He had dropped his fisherman hat a couple of blocks away.

"What're you doin'?" Davis grinned to the blonde teasingly. The way he changed his mood was sometimes even more befuddling to Tk than Yolei's, especially since he used to be anything but hostile towards him.

"I don't know," he answered back truthfully, "I thought you liked her," Tk's blue eyes turned to the shorter boy with confusion; he had always thought that Kari was the main impediment for their inability to become close friends.

Ignoring the perpetual stare of his companion, Davis limited himself to gaze at the sky. "I do like her," he didn't want to use bigger words for something he didn't know how to name.

"I just…I talked to Tai the other day and I just want her to be happy, you know?" the forced smile he sent him wasn't convincing enough to demonstrate he wasn't in pain.

"But—

"I don't want to compete for something you've already won," Davis intervened, Tk wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, "Otherwise, there's no way I'm could make it out alive," he turned his eyes to him, crimson reflected in blue, and Tk understood.

"_Psss…TK!" _

The blonde smiled against his will and took out the walkie-talkie from one of his short's pocket. Davis rolled his eyes from his place by the bench.

"Hey Yolei,"

"_I've heard everything, how could you be so stupid!" _

Tk moved away the walkie-talkie the farthest he could from his ear. Yolei's voice resembled that of a hungry dinosaur.

"Hey Yolei, don't shout –

"Yeah lousy cow, we don't appreciate you making our ears fall from their place in our heads,"

"_D-Davis? What the hell are you doing there!__ And…it's biologically impossible for our ears to fall from our heads,"_

"Not if you don't stop shouting!"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU…YOU—_

"Umm…Yolei?" After so many years, it had become one of Tk's duties to stop illogical bickering, after all.

"_Tk? What the hell is that moron doing there?"_

Tk covered Davis' mouth with his had forcibly, even if it was grossing him out, he didn't have much time to lose if he was planning to make things alright.

"He was just helping me,"

"_What? To kill yourself?" _

This time Davis tried biting him; Tk had to render him a nice kick on the shin which made Davis squirm in pain.

"No, he just hit some sense into me," _Literally_.

"_Well that doesn't matter, I just…ugh, you've been so __stupid, how could you fall so low? You know Motoko's a bitch!"_

"Yolei…it hasn't been a good day,"

Tk wasn't in the mood to deal with nagging, especially when he had a squirming Davis under his surveillance, and a difficult feat ahead of himself.

"_Why is Davis so silent?"_Yolei asked behind the walkie-talkie suddenly going sidetrack of the matter at hand.

"Yolei…is that important?" Tk jeered slightly annoyed, he was sure Davis had some sort of 'evil' plan to get out of his strong grip.

"_I guess not, you're right,__ what was I saying?" _she replied back obliviously. Tk sighed.

"How I'm stupid and Motoko's you know…" the blonde reminded her slowly.

"_A bitch?"_

"Yeah,"

"_You're stupid,"_

"You don't have to repeat it,"

Tk was sure that the liquid that leaked on his hands was no his sweat but Davis saliva and it was making him quite ill tempered. Davis mischievous dancing eyes didn't deter him from his assumption either.

"_No Tk, you don't understand…you forgot the 3__rd__ and most important rule,"_ her voice was for the first time in the day tender, even when it did have an edge of anxiousness.

"…" Yolei had never told him what the 3rd rule was.

"_Always run after the bride even if she tells you no__t to,"_ she summarized, her firm voice condemned him.

"But—

"_I know she isn't your bride but—_

"She never told me not to run after her, she just ignored me…" his voice came out a little bit too emotional but he really didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"_It was implied,"_ she snapped at him, Tk cringed.

"No, it wasn't," he defended himself quietly, although he knew that he the one mistaken.

"_It was, she was crying, damn it!"_

"That means…" he didn't want to feel down about the whole ordeal but his mood was definitely in the blues.

"_You're going after her,__ of course" _Yolei ordered him as it were the most logical thing in the world to do, the blonde couldn't help but to agree that it was; he had been really blind not to come up with that logical answer himself.

"…I don't know where she is," that at least was true, although he was resolute to look for her at the end of the world if it was necessary.

"_She's at her house, I've just checked,"_Tk felt as a burden was suddenly taken away from his shoulders. Somehow, the grass looked much greener now.

"I'll go over—

"_Don't! I'll go first, wait somewhere near…and wait for my call,"_

"What am I going —

"Yolei?"

The line was dead, Yolei wasn't going to answer. Apparently, (and quite unluckily) Yolei had a plan in mind, one he didn't know about. Putting the walkie-talkie back on his short's pocket, Tk finally released Davis from his grip.

"What were you biting me for?" he asked with a poker face, he wasn't about to let Davis find out about his repulsion to saliva.

"I just remember, I'd tried to tell you but…Ken went back to school to look for Yolei," Davis finished as he scratched the back of his neck with a grin. Tk rubbed his palm against his shorts; he hoped his detergent was strong enough to wipe out the irritating odor of saliva.

"Um…I guess I'll just get going," Tk finished with a smile; even when Yolei was most of the time a nervous wreck, she always had something in mind to do even when most of her plans did fail over the course of action. This time, he was determined to make it work, he wasn't going to fail.

"I'll go back and talk to Ken then," Davis said with a faltering grin. Tk nodded, he understood.

Davis hid it well; his smile was brilliant but his eyes were as blank as that of a dejected person. Tk wondered whether Davis finally considered himself defeated. If by letting him confess to Kari brought some kind of closure to the brunette.

"Thanks for everything," his voice was calm and full of gratitude; he'd always considered Davis a good person and friend.

"You don't have to thank me but if you break her heart Tk, I'll beat you into a pulp," Davis warned with a cocky smirk; Tk noticed the way he purposely spelt his nickname correctly.

"I wouldn't expect less," he replied back with a smirk of his own, he wasn't about to give up and make her cry again.

Ever.

_End chapter 3_

* * *

A/n: Wow, what a heart-felt talk amidst the craziness that's Yolei. I hope it kind of makes it up to you, everybody, although I don't quite think it is enough. I can't say I'm complacent about this, but it will do. Shall I feel ashamed for being a conformist? (Laughs)

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always I hope you drop a review, you have no idea how much it motivates me to write more. Anyways, if you have any comment/suggestion or constructive criticism that's great! And if you want to leave a nice review that's great too! I really want to know what you guys think.

Until next chapter,

Angel


End file.
